The Judges Decision
by Travis Negrete
Summary: Relive the battle we have all fought. Only through the eyes of the wanderer Stalin... rated M for violence. Do not read if you yet to obtain the lord vessel(because of spoilers).


The Judge's Decision

He lay there motionless, motionless out of fear, weariness, and pain. The court room was vast as the skys. And he kew he had deserved what was to Wanderer had raised his hand and made a thumbs down, Omough had as well been tired out and needed the strength. The energy that was within Oristien. The Wanderer the jugde, Smough the executioner, and him, the Once great Oristien was the damned. With the great might that only Smough could deliver the hammer was brought down upon Oristien. The head was as large as Oristien's entire body with armour and wieghed close to ten times as much. Almost as if though without resistance it decimated his life, his ring, and once and for all his soul. All of a sudden Smough's body arced back in tremendous pain, and he glowed as if born of lightning. As soon as the energy passed through him he regained control to find that his mallet, made of legendary lightning resistant bronze, had retained the electricity. The volts arced out and right back in as if though trying to escape but alas they could not, for only the living could cunduct it to the ground. So than theyre battle began, Smough found that his armour as well had the zapping power of his pounder. His once not so great "booty bounce", as he called it, would work wonders now.

The Wanderer regreted his decision, he him for last so that his lightning scmitar could do damage, but the crushing of Oristien gave him his lightning defense as this was to become a tricky battle. The only reason that he was able to take down Oristien with his lightning defense was with a barrage of pyromancy and of course the late Solaire. Now he had neither. All he had now was as he thought to himself,"a scmitar, a dark hand, a black knight shield, and a ... that was it", he realized he pull out his secondary right hand weapon: scmitar +15! He pulled out some charred pine resin and ran and ran and ran. He needed time, he needed room, something he couldnt get with Smoughs barrage of lightning leap smashes and charges. He hurried to apply the resin, but didnt hhave enough time, if he stood still too long he would be done for. So he instead ran as quickly as he could once more.

Then he applied it as he was waiting for his stamina to climb back up, he would need every second. By the time he was finished Smough was there, death was at his door step. Confident Smough raised his hammer, fully ready to bear it down on the Wanderers head. Instead, however, the Wanderer had a different idea. As smough was arcing down the Wanderer was moving toward Smough when all of a sudden he lunged forward and rolled under Smough. Smoughs hammer hit the ground, discharging some lightning and making Confident Smough happy. Smough was happy that he had avenged Oristien, he was glad to be rid of the Wanderer and was completly oblivious to Stalin the wanderer behind him. With a jumping, twin-handed, death strike he broke through Smoughs backplate in a rain(or riegn, as in command) of fire and steel. Stumbling forward Smough was furious, he was ready for that and with a weak, left-handed, backhand swing he hit Stalin in the chest. Stalin flew back some 12 meters until he landed, broken armour and barley alive. Smough was down, Stalin was up; He had been named Stalin, man of steel, for a reason. Fighting only on adrenaline, some tasty moss, and estus he ran toward Smough to deliver a final blow. Forseeing this, Smough rolled onto his back. Stalin didnt solidly land his attack, the dome shaped chest plate sheared off his scmitar striaght to the ground. Slowly Smough rose, he stared down at the Wanderer and crouched. Almost instantly Smough was in the air with a powerful leap charging his lightning. As a reaction Stalin jumped back twice as he switched from black knight shield to a hand darker than the blackest void. The hand created an aura of deep purple and black energy spiraling around his left hand. Stalin held it in front of him barely in time for it to deflect most of Smough's lightning blades being propelled from his fall. By now the charcoal had ran out and he needed something else.

It was a good thing that he knocked down that chandelier and had a new enchantment. While Smough was recovering from his deliberate fall, he switched the dark hand for his tin banishment catalyst and enchanted his weapon. With Smoughs back to him he charged, he turn half way around but kept his blade aimed at Smoughs shattered backplate. he slid and planted his scmitar halfway into Smoughs lower back and his havel equipped heel onto Smoughs, breaking any of Smoughs armour below his knee. He pulled out his lightning scmitar and thrust it with great strength through Smoughs foot and into the ground down to the hilt. Stalin ran for the dust that was once a great dragonslayer, al that remained was his weapon, safe from harm 3 meters from Oristiens corpse. Smough wasnt just waiting there, he was bus too. he was busy failing at withdrawing the blade from either his backside or his foot. Soon out of fustration he grabed his hammer and threw it with swift spin at the wanderer, a dexerous moce forsuch a heavy weapon. Stalin, distracted by this move, forgot about the dragonslayer spear and dodged. Stalin was not amused, he grabed the spear and made his way over to Smough.

With the hilt of the spear he knocked off Smoughs helmet and exclaimed," Dont worry my dear, your leader will be avenged. I will finish off his killer." Held up his hand and made a thumbs down. As far as Smough was corncerned that was the dark sign, that was enough to end his life. That was the last of it for Smough, he no longer felt fear, weariness, and pain. He felt as Oristien had felt after his hammer fell upon his comrade. He was now dead because of that infernal Wanderer, Stalin, had plunged Oristiens spear striaght through Smoughs lower jaw and out the crest of his dome. A serge of electricity, similar to that of when he absorbs Oristien, coursed through his system; in his head, through his heart and brain, and out his impaled foot.

The now weary Wanderer went up to the bonfire, rested and spoke to the princess of sunlight. Before warping, the Wanderer refected on his adventure. The Asylum demon and his bigger slab toting brother, the Taurus demon, the Moonlight butterfly, the Gargoyles, the chaos witch Quelaag, the iron Golem, and now most recently Dragonslayer Oristien and Exicutioner Smough. As he warped he screamed at the top of his lungs," Gravelord Nito! Youre next!"


End file.
